1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure for a fuel injection apparatus for an engine of a small size vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A technique for a small size vehicle such as a motorcycle is known wherein an engine having an engine extending in a forward direction and substantially horizontally is mounted and fuel is injected from a fuel injection apparatus into a combustion chamber of the engine through an intake port. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-138975, pages 5 to 7, FIGS. 7 to 9.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-138975, the conventional small size vehicle is configured such that it carries an engine having a cylinder extending in a forward direction and substantially horizontally and an intake port extends substantially rearwardly from an upper portion of a cylinder head of the engine. Further, a fuel injection apparatus is attached at an end portion thereof to a mounting opening of the intake port such that fuel is injected from the fuel injection apparatus into a combustion chamber of the engine through the intake port.
According to the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-138975, the fuel injection apparatus is attached only at the end portion thereof to the mounting opening of the intake port. Since the fuel injection apparatus is of the type which is provided on a small size vehicle, road surface vibration during operation of the small size vehicle is transmitted to the fuel injection apparatus, and therefore, higher durability is demanded therefor.
Further, since the fuel injection apparatus projects upwardly from the intake port, a consideration against external force is required. For example, it is necessary to provide a comparatively great free space so that the fuel injection apparatus may not hit the vehicle body or some other member during operation of the vehicle. Therefore, there is room for improvement in order to increase the degree of freedom in the arrangement of various members. Further, when the engine on which the fuel injection apparatus is mounted is to be assembled relative to the vehicle body or when maintenance or inspection of the engine is to be performed, it is necessary to pay attention so that a rear portion of the fuel injection apparatus will not contact with another member.